Worst Kept Secrets- ReDue
by SouthernBelle11
Summary: The new version of my original... 3 women... 3 Worlds... 3 Secrets... What happens when they collide? How ill Maura cope? Will Jane stay or will she go? This is a T Rating for now but it will go up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Hi Guys! I'm back after what seems like forever. I decided to re-write this so please see below for a wonderful story (I think). ALSO PLEASE NOTE I DON'T OWN ANY RIZZOLI & ISLES CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESECTIVE OWNERS._

**Chinese Food & Confessions**

It was Friday Evening and Dr Maura Isles was sat at her desk, deep in thought, chewing on the side of her dusty pink manicured nail while finalising a report that was for their latest case when she heard the ringing of her phone. Putting her pen down and pushed her glasses onto her head she cast a glance at the picture that appeared and the caller ID, seeing who it was she picked it up with an air of urgency and a slight quirky and crooked smile.

"Mom?"

"Good Evening Pippa, How are you? What's wrong?"

"Hi Mom! I'm ok thanks, just busy with work and school, and nothing's wrong per say"

"Pippa?! What's going on? You need some help with school?"

"I just wanted to see if I can come home for a few days, I promise I'll explain everything, I just really need a break from everything, I have a few days off work and school's on study leave, so it made perfect sense to come and have study leave with my favourite teacher"

"Mmmm… Nice try Pip. You know you can come home you don't have to ask me, it's our home baby. I should be home just after 8, it's our weekly Dirty Robber night, although it may be a little bit later as I believe we have just closed this case."

"Oooo mom! With that dishy detective of yours?"

"Pippa! I've told you before she's not MY detective… But yes with Jane and the rest of the homicide team"

"Hahaa! Chill mom, I'm joking with ya! I know the story. It doesn't wash with me! I can go straight home after work anyways, I'll feed bass, and I'll have Rio with me, if that's ok? If so I'll take her out and call me when you're on your way home and I'll ring Chinese take out for us when you get in"

"Only if she doesn't spread her saliva all over my study furniture this time! Chicken & Broccoli with noodles please. Ok I promise not to be too late. Bye baby. I love you"

"Yea mom extra sauce, I know. The spit thing was a one off thing she was a baby! She can now control her body functions, and I have a towel for her spit too. I love you too"

With a contented chuckle Maura put her phone back down on the desk and carried on with her paperwork. Just as she was signing off and finalizing the last section of her report she heard the familiar sound of heavy black boots stomping along the corridor, coming to a stop as she opened the morgue doors with a crash.

"Maur? Where are you?"

"I'm in my office Jane. I just need to finish this report. Is there some emergency? I told you I would be ready for 5.30pm and I believe that it is only 5.24pm. I'm just about to go and change out of my scrubs."

"Yea I know what time it is Maur, I just got bored, throwing paper balls in the trash even gets boring for me on a Friday. Come on that beer is calling my name today."

"Well if you give me the 6 minutes that are left until 5.30pm I will be ready to head out of the office with you, please sit down. I shall be ready shortly"

"You are still coming for a drink with us, aren't you Maura? Why you acting funny?"

"Yes Jane, I am still coming with you for a drink. What do you mean acting funny, I'm been myself, are you saying I act funny?"

Letting out a huff as she flopped down on the uncomfortable sofa Jane saw Maura's smirk at the last comment. Of course Jane thought Maura was funny, it was one of the qualities Jane loved about her.

After what was probably the exact amount of time to 5.30pm Maura appeared from her bathroom ready to go to the Dirty Robber just as promised.

Looking as catwalk ready as ever Maura stepped behind her desk to close her laptop and put it in her bag, she saw Jane eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes Jane?"

"You've got a text message from a Phillippa, who's that?"

"A Friend of mine from a long time ago, now let's go for this drink with the boys."

With a slight quickness to the Doctor's step she headed past Jane grabbing her phone off her desk on her way past, heading towards the elevator whilst praying that the red blotches wouldn't come and mark her skin.

As Jane caught up with her at the elevator she realised that she hadn't been that lucky as she could feel the heat rising on her chest and Jane looking at her out of her eye corner. While waiting for the _DING _of the elevator she concentrated on trying to even out her breathing.

Jane knew there was something that was bothering Maura, and that she was keeping something from her. Jane could hear her mother's voice in her head telling her to give Maura space and she would tell her in her own time. Jane decided to listen to her thoughts and drop the issue before Maura passed out next to her. Dropping her hand next to Maura's giving a reassuring squeeze, just to let her know she was there for her when she decided.

As the two stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor Jane guided Maura out of the building and out to the car, opening the door allowing Maura out first.

With that the two women headed off to the Dirty Robber for a quiet evening with their friends.

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

Tonight the beer flowed and shots were drunk. Even Maura had a bottle of beer just to prove to Jane that she could keep up with the rest of them. The conversation was kept light and fun, stories of years gone by were exchanged along with the odd confession. This allowed the two women to sit close to each other, allowing them the innocent touches that both of them craved.

When the beer had flowed a little too much for Maura she decided that she was ready for a night with her daughter eating takeout in the cartons and watching some rubbish DVD that she would let Pippa choose.

Pulling the last of her beer from the bottle, Maura stood up effortlessly from the end of the booth, shrugging her coat on and finding her phone in the bottom of her bag, turning towards the group of friends.

"Right I think it's time that I headed home, I have a new documentary that I would quite like to watch and a very nice bottle of red wine breathing in my kitchen so, I shall bid you a good night gentlemen, and I will see you at my house on Sunday for dinner, I believe that it may be pot pie this week."

Turning towards Jane "Jane would you mind walking me out?"

With a shrug of her jacket Jane was following Maura out of the bar and out into the night.

"I'm going to ring a cab to come and get me, do you mind waiting with me until it comes"

"Maur I can take you home if you like, we shared this morning. It saves you getting a taxi alone and it's much safer too. "

"No thank you Jane, I will be perfectly fine tonight. Besides you don't live in my direction. I apologise for not been great company today. Come round tomorrow night for supper, please. I'll cook…Jane?"

"Sure Maura, what time do you want me to come round? I have housework to do first, then I have to grab some groceries later on before you and Ma go nuts about the laundry piles and lack of food in my fridge."

"Say half7? I've got some errands to run tomorrow anyhow"

With a quick hug and gentle kiss to Jane's cheek before Maura got in the cab the women parted for the evening, Jane heading back in to the boys to drown her sorrows and Maura heading home for some quality time with Pippa.

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

Once Maura was seated in the cab and the driver had her address, she fumbled about in her bag looking for her phone. With an internal _A-Ha_ she pulled it out of the bag and started scrolling through her contact list. With Pippa found she hit dial.

"Ye'Hello?"

"Pippa it's me. I've just left the Dirty Robber, so I should be home in about 10 minutes"

"Ok mom, I'll ring the food now then, still want Chinese?"

"Mmmm... See you soon"

"I'll take that as a yes! Bye mom"

With that Maura dropped her phone back in to her bag and sunk back in the seat watching the lights of Boston go flying by out of the window. About half way home the guilt had started to set in about the way she had treated Jane this evening, so she decided to text the Detective.

_M- You still at the Robber? Xx_

_J- Nah! Finished my drink & went home xx_

_M- I'm sorry for today. Xx_

_J- You have nothing to be sorry for Maur xx_

_M- I do Jane, I promise to explain to you over supper tomorrow. Xx_

_J-Ok __ Me and Jo are watching a film with pizza xx_

_M- Have fun. Good night Jane xx_

_J- Night Maur xx_

Both women leaving the same I love you off the end of their messages. Before either knew what was happening Jane had passed out on the couch with Jo Friday eating the left over pizza crusts and the cab had stopped outside the Beacon Hill home.

Handing the driver the fare and a tip Maura got out bidding him a good night. She headed up the path to the door, sliding her key into the lock and giving it a twist. Only to be met at the other side of the door by a rather large boxer. Making Maura laugh as she was trying to shut the door and fight with the dog.

"Rio get down!" came the voice of the younger Isles woman from the kitchen.

"I'm in here mom, you want some wine?"

"Please baby" Maura replied as she headed into the kitchen, watching her daughter reach up for a glass, she could see a slight bump in her daughter's normally flat stomach as the jumper lifted.

Maura let out a small gasp, catching on Pippa quickly looked down sheepishly.

"Phillippa?"

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

_A/N- There you have the first chapter of the newly re-polished Worst Kept Secrets. The old version just didn't sit well with me. I feel like I have grown as a writer so I would like my stories to reflect that. _

_All mistakes are my own. Please feel free to drop me a review. If you have any wonderful ideas for me please let me know so I can feed the plot bunnies something for breakfast._

_Thanks very much! SB11 xx_

_**-R&I-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Once again I don't own any of the characters that are related to Rizzoli & Isles, just Philippa and the plot bunnies that go along with it._

_Thanks in advance..._

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

**Pregnancy Facts & Polar Bears**

Slowly putting her feet flat on the floor and the glass on the work top, Pippa tugged at her hoodie to cover her bump after she realised what her mother had seen. There was no getting out of it now, she was busted and she had to face the music and talk to her mom about this.

"Ah right, yeah. I ermm think we need to talk"

"You think we need to talk? You're right there Philippa, Come on let's go sit in the living room and talk, I can put the oven on to keep the Chinese warm until we're done "

"Can we talk over dinner please mom? I'm really hungry." What Pippa really meant was that she needed the distraction while she explained the whole thing to her mom.

"Sure honey, if that's what you want. Let me fill my glass first, you want some juice?"

"Mmmm... Orange please"

With that the older Isles woman headed to the fridge to grab the juice and her wine that had been breathing on the counter, picking up her glass she headed back towards the island where Pippa was dishing out the take out.

With that the two Isles women sat at the island in the kitchen. The silence between them was almost deafening. Neither knowing how to start the conversation that was burning the back of their throats. Both afraid of the answers that were about to come.

With a small sigh Maura decided that it should be her to break the silence. Not sure how to process all this information. With a final sip of her wine for a little bit of courage and a short second to decide how to approach this with Pippa.

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"About 5 weeks ago, but I had my suspicions before that. I took at test at home then about 4 weeks ago was when I went to the doctor and she confirmed it"

"Are you still seeing Rebecca?"

"Of course I am mom! Do you think I dare move away from her? I'd have to pay full price then"

"Hahaa very funny... Wait! You get a discount? She makes me pay full price"

As they were laughing and joking Maura realised that her daughter had know she was pregnant for over 5 weeks, but felt like she couldn't come and confine in her. There was a pain in her chest like she had never felt before and couldn't put her finger on it, so she did the only thing that she ever knew what... She apologised.

"I really don't know what to say to you Pippa, other than I am so sorry you had to go to the doctor alone, and that you didn't feel like you could pick up the phone and talk to me, or come home to see me."

"Mom? What do you have to be sorry for? I didn't go to the doctor on my own, Ava went with me, she's been amazing... honestly mom you have nothing to be sorry for its me that's messed everything up and having a baby"

"I've made our relationship so strained that you fell that you can't talk to me! You've known for 5 weeks! 5 weeks Pip, without talking to me! I just want to help you. I love you baby, I have done for almost 21 years"

Looking up at her mom through unshed tears, she saw the same expression that she had seen so many times before. She knew she had to make her mom see the truth.

"Look Mom, It's not that at all. I had to get used to the idea of me been pregnant before I told anyone else and I wanted to try and get my life into some kind of order before I came to tell my mom I screwed up and needed her"

With a slight twist of her face Maura decided what to say next. Hearing her baby say she screwed up helped her.

"Baby girl. Don't you ever think that you screwed up! I'm so proud of what you have achieved, you have almost graduated University as an Undergrad, and you've worked every moment given to man to allow you have your own independence. You haven't screwed up baby, you have just made some different life choices than I would have liked. But I'm still proud of you. We can work this out together."

"Mom? How come you're not freaking out about this? I sure as hell are! What's happened to you? How many beers have you had tonight?"

"Pippa! I have known Jane for too long now for me to over-react to things. I'm learning to go with the flow with her and injuries, so really it's just an applied science. I've only had a few beers and this wine, so hardly anything"

She finished her sentence by stabbing her chicken with a smile.

With a small weight lifted off her shoulder and a shake of her head Pippa jumped down from her seat and threw her arms around her mom with a childish squeak and an almost inaudible _I love you _she moved off to fill the dishwasher and feed Rio who had picked up on the tension she was radiating and stuck by her feet until her need to fill her belly became too great.

As the two moved around the kitchen in perfect sync one feeding the Tortoise and the other grabbing a drink. Both deciding to head off to into the living room to watch some TV and process the events.

"What do you want to watch mom?"

"Anything sweetie, there are some things in TiVo of you want to have a look"

"Ok mom, how about Frozen Planet? Both educational and we get to see the cute polar bears?" She replied with a little shimmer of hope, with any luck not having to watch death programmes where she was more than likely to vomit everywhere.

"Sure baby if that's what you want"

"Yea, less chance of me vomming all over the place"

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

They sat like two book ends on the large central couch, one with a glass of wine perched on her knee and feet curled under her. The other? She was in an identical position at the opposite end with her tablet on her knee, reading some book or other, occasionally glancing at the TV. In the second advert break Pippa decided to grab another drink.

"I'm getting another drink, do you want one mom?"

"No thanks baby, I'm fine thanks"

Pippa came back into the living room with her glass of juice full and a little white envelope, with little butterflies in tow. She dropped down closer to her mom than before, turning to face her before she chickened out again.

"I have something that I want to show you"

Pippa passed the envelope across to her mother with shakey hands. Not knowing how it was going to go, after the initial conversation over dinner. Maura opened the envelope and pulled the little card out with the caution that she gives everything. Once she realised what she was looking at her earlier unshed tears fell down her cheeks and her smile reached both her eyes and made them sparkle.

"I just wanted you to meet my baby. I know you've missed the heartbeat, but I wanted you to see my little bean"

There right before her eyes was a hazy sonogram where she could just make out different features, 10 tiny fingers and 10 tiny toes.

"Aww sweetheart your little bean is beautiful, I have a couple of questions"

"Ok mom, but can we only have one more question today please? I'm not up to answering loads"

"Sure honey. I promise, just one... Let me think...A-Ha...So you have known for 5 weeks but how far along are you Pip?"

"Well Rebecca measured both me and my little bean at 10 weeks. So I guess 10 weeks, which fits around what I worked out. So I guess that makes me a 1/4 of the way through"

"It does, but the hardest 3/4 are to come my love"

"Gee mom thanks for the pep talk"

Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand Maura opened her arms where Philippa crawled in for snuggles with her mom. Just like she had done when she was tired for the last 20 years. Snuggling in deep and taking comfort in the silence and her mom, she decided that she could open up to her mom about her fears.

"I'm so scared mom. What if I can't be a good mom? How will I manage to balance everything?"

Looking down Maura planted a loving kiss to the top of Pip's head with an affectionate smile, knowing exactly what Pip was going through as she had felt the same before she gave birth.

"Don't be baby, we can get through it together, I may be old but I have done the whole baby thing. I know exactly what you're going through"

"Thanks mom, do you think maybe I could sleep with you tonight? I've missed you"

Maura no longer saw her 20 year old daughter but her 5 year old Pippa looking like a deer in headlights and so small just like every other weekend when she had been with her dad.

"Of course you can baby, you know you always can"

"Yea sure mom, that's until it's full of tall dark & handsome Detective that is!"

"Philippa Jay!"

"Hahahaha! What? You know you're going to have to tell her sometime mom, doesn't matter when but you know it's coming"

"I know, let me tell her about you first, then she can decide if she wants to stay my friend let alone love me."

"Mom, if she's anything like you've described she won't run away, she'll stay by your side"

"You sure are wise little one"

"Thanks mom, now can we go and finish watching the fluffy bears in bed please I'm tired"

"Sure thing honey"

With that Maura started to turn everything off downstairs, making sure that Bass had enough water. While Pippa let Rio out for a toilet break before bed.

Once downstairs was secure with alarms set the two headed off to the different bathrooms to get ready for bed.

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

Maura was propped up against the headboard when Pippa came back in with Rio on her heels.

"I think the TV is in the right place, but we will have to check"

"M...Kay"

The two women snuggled down to finish watching their programme, Maura occasionally adding a comment in about some fact or other, but just as the credits were rolling she looked over to where her daughter was laid, hard and fast asleep with her glasses on the tip of her nose and slight snores coming from her mouth.

Maura carefully reached over and took the glasses of her daughter, placing them on the bedside table. Flicking the TV off as she rolled over to turn her lamp and snuggle down for what would maybe the last good night's sleep for a long time.

At some point in the night Maura woke up as she could feel a weight on her chest, cracking one eye open she was met with Pippa curled round her mom just like years ago. She wiggled down the bed getting them both comfier. Confident that tomorrow would be ok, that between both of them they could face anything.

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

_A/N2- There we have it folks. A little bit of Momma Maura fluff._

_All feedback is welcomed and ideas will be replied to, the mistakes that are in here are my own (that I can take credit for)._

_Let's see what happens in the next chapter with Philippa, Maura and Jane! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry it's taken me so long to get an update out but I had writers block. Here's the start of the questions and answers. The next couple of chapters will be fillers to tie it all together.

So if you're still here with me, thanks & here we go

_**-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-R&I-**_

As the early morning light flooded into her bedroom Maura rolled over with a stretch expecting to feel the weight of another warm body snuggled down next to her. However all she was met with was a cold side of the bed and the sound of dry heaving coming from her en-suite bathroom.

With a yawn and some delicate stretching Maura was out of bed and padding across her room towards the door to find the source of the vomiting.

As she pushed the bathroom door open the sight before her made her heart sink lower than the morgue at BPD. There slumped in front of the toilet in a much too large hoodie, glass of water in one hand and her mobile phone in the other was Philippa Jay Isles, looking very sorry for herself indeed.

"Morning sweet girl"

All Maura got as a reply was a grunt and a slight curl of a lip as she got down on the floor with her daughter. Rubbing her back slowly with one hand and pushing the sweaty bangs out of her daughter's eyes with her other. Pressing a loving kiss to the younger woman's forehead.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Half an hour or so"

She lurched again only to part with nothing more, causing her to start coughing again. Taking the last drink of the water in her glass she turned to her mother with an exhausted smile.

"Why didn't you wake me honey? I could have come and sat with you"

"Its ok mom, I'm kinda getting used to this now. It's the same thing every morning. I wake up, throw up, talk to Ava, shower and then go. I'll be a pro before long"

"I know what you mean Pippa, when I was pregnant with you I was sick all the time, I missed so much school. I wasn't just sick on a morning. Nope it was all times of day. Or if I smelt things, especially your dad's aftershave"

"Sorry momma"

"It wasn't your fault honey. It's just the way it is sometimes. Come on let's get you up off the floor and get you cleaned up a little"

"Thanks mom"

"It's ok, now go and sit on the counter top over there"

Eyeing her mother suspiciously Pippa did as she was told and managed to heave herself up off the floor to the wash basin, where she turned around and used all her strength to jump up next to the sink just like her mother requested. While Maura headed off into the bedroom linen cupboard for clean towels.

Maura was back in the bathroom in the short space of time it took Pippa to send a text message to Ava with the plans for the day. Her arms were full of fluffy towels and a couple of bottles that Pippa knew would be expensive but smelt amazing.

While making idle chit chat with Pippa she filled the sink with warm water. Taking cotton balls and wiping around the younger woman's eyes, to remove the last of yesterday's makeup and today's tears.

"What's your plan for today then?"

"Hmmm. I think I'm going to go and see Dolly for a little while this afternoon, maybe head out for dinner with Ava. Why you ask momma?"

"I'm having Jane over for dinner later, I think today is the day I tell her about you"

"So you want me out of the way then?"

"Of course not baby, that's the point of this dinner tonight. I want you here all the time. You know you can come home whenever you want… Pippa. Who's Dolly?"

Picking her phone up she flicked through her pictures until she found the one that she was looking for and turned the phone round towards her mom.

"That's Dolly"

Filling the phone screen was the most beautiful horse that Maura had ever seen.

"Wow! When did you get her?"

"When dad started working away a lot I decided I needed a hobby, so I went out and saw her at the yard just outside Boston. I originally had her on loan. Then the lady asked if I wanted to buy her. That's where I met Ava"

"I thought you guys met at the coffee shop."

"Nope I worked at the stables too on a weekend to help me pay off the stable fees in the beginning"

Maura couldn't help but laugh at her daughter, who was talking so animatedly about her horse in such a juvenile way, yet 10 minutes before that she had been fighting with her morning sickness.

"If you're not too busy today momma, maybe you'd like to come up to the yard with me? I know you don't want to be stuck in the house all day and you won't go to the store until late and you still have a million questions for me to answer about little peanut and exactly what I'm doing. Am I right?"

"Sure I'd like that. Maybe I could get back in the saddle, it's been a while. Yea you're right I have a lot of questions that I want you to answer. Why don't we start by going to breakfast? Why don't you invite Ava too, make a day of it?"

With a kiss to her mom's cheek Pippa jumped off the counter top and heading for her room to pick out her clothes and to ring Ava to inform her of the change of plans for the day.

As Maura walked out of the bathroom she just smiled to herself. She knew it was going to take a lot of work, and be a bumpy ride. But for the first time in her life Dr Maura Isles was going to do something for herself. She was going to have the life she always wanted, becoming the mother she always dreamed of.

_**-R&I-**_

The next chapter is Jane's morning. Who will she meet at the store?

Reviews are always welcome.

Thanks for sticking around guys


End file.
